


Unwind

by Mustachebabs



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: The last person Jack wants to see while docked is Miranda, and yet here she is.





	Unwind

Jack sits down at the end of the bar, the stool swinging to the side before she leans forward against the bar.

“Give me the worst you’ve got.” The grimy bartender looks her up and down for a second and then gets to work. She is staring at the beat up surface of the bar when her drink is placed next to her without the slightest touch of grace.

“What can I do for you, cutie pie?” This pig better not be talking to her. She is ready to curse him out when she swallows her own words. He isn’t talking to her, but to a woman that has sat next to her without her noticing.

This place is rundown, dirty, and down right disgusting and yet there she is in all her glory, none other than Miranda Lawson.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jack asks, gulping down her drink.

“Chardonnay, if you have it.” After she addresses the bartender she looks over at Jack. “You are not the only one that looks to unwind when we dock, Jack.“

The way her name comes out of Miranda's mouth rubs her the wrong way every time. Unwind her ass, this is rather out of the way to say it is a coincidence.

"Whatever…” Jack growls, turning away from Miranda’s smirk and calling for a refill. 

Miranda’s wine arrives as well, the glass is cloudy from lack of proper care. She examines the drink, moving it aside after a moment. Jack smirks having caught the moment from the corner of her eye as she guns down her second drink.

“Not pristine enough for you, bitch?”

Miranda shrugs, making Jack frown at her reaction.

“I’m actually surprised he even knew what it was.” Miranda admits, gaining a glare from the bartender that is standing off to the side.

“What a thrill it must be to live your life from above a fucking pedestal.” Jack comments scoffing. “Are you here just to judge the place or am I also in your fucking observation list?“

"Ah Jack, wouldn’t you just love if I had eyes just for you?” Miranda teases, her smirk wide and taunting.

“Fuck off.”

Miranda leans in then, causing Jack to tense up and grip her empty glass hard. She doesn’t say anything and that just makes Jack get more on edge.

“I hate your fucking games, if you have something to say, say it or scram bitch.”

“Jack, you hurt me, I was just hoping for some company outside business hours.” Miranda’s smile only widens.

“Go ask Shepard for fucking sympathy.” Jack says, grinding her teeth.

The glass in her hand shatters under her pressure then, the glass shards cutting her palm.

“Fuck!” Jack shakes off the glass, blood dripping on the bar.

“Hey, whats the big deal?!” The bartender has come over to find the scene.

“Fuck you and your bullshit glassware.”

“Let me look at that.” Miranda demands, checking the gushing cut in Jack’s palm.

“Someone is gonna pay for that!”

“I’ll take care of it, no need to cause a commotion.” Miranda remains calm as she looks away from the wound but keeps a firm hold of the hand much to Jack’s effort to take her hand back. “And we should get this cleaned for you.“ Miranda adds, turning back to Jack.

Jack has little intentions to let Miranda help her, but the way it seems, she is more likely to shake Miranda off sooner if she just goes along with it. Paying the tab on their way out, Miranda takes them back to a quiet Normandy and directly to the infirmary.

"Sit, let me get some gauze.”

Jack lets herself fall in one of the chairs, rolling her eyes at this ridiculous turn of events. She just wants to have drinks and possibly start a bar fight. How has her night turned into this?

“Hurry the fuck up would you?”

“Always so thankful...” Miranda comments as she returns with some things.

“I didn’t ask for your fucking help.” Jack retorts.

“Of course not, I insisted.” Miranda agrees pressing down on the wound with a disinfecting solution.

“Fuck!” Jack hissed at the stinging sensation. “You are enjoying this aren’t you, bitch?“ She notices Miranda smiling.

"Oh no, no. I’m just amused.”

“Am I a fucking circus show to you?”

“You take to everything so violently Jack, as usual. I meant no harm, even when I came into the bar you had gone to I was just looking for some conversation.”

“So you did follow me!” Jack has caught her but she doesn’t feel victorious. “Why the fuck did you choose me?“

There is another shrug as Miranda bandages Jack’s hand. Just like the one earlier, very unlike Miranda’s usual last word attitude.

"Perhaps because your company is raw and uncensored. Shepard can be a real pleaser when they want to.” Miranda admits, finishing off the bandaging.

Jack doesn’t say anything but she follows Miranda’s movements as she puts away the things she’d been using.

“Well, off you go then, try not to punch anything with that hand for a couple hours.” Miranda finally says, not walking back to where Jack is sitting.

Jack stands up, an amused smile from Miranda’s warning.

“You want to come along to prevent it? Maybe we can find a bar that stands to your fucking standards.” Jack proposes as they smirk at each other.


End file.
